Little Lost Loonatic: Stygian Skunk
by Neoraichu
Summary: After the dust settles at the end of season 2 , Zadavia introduces a new Loonatic: Stygian Skunk. Where has she been all these years? Why add her to the team now? Will the team adjust to the new member introduced w/o warning? Some Yuri/Yaoi late chaps
1. Chapter 1

Little Lost Loonatic

Stygian Skunk

Biography: When the meteor that struck Acmetropolis granted the Loonatics their powers, it also affected Fifi Skunk. However, she was badly injured, and almost died before Zadavia got to her. In order to save her life, Fifi was placed in suspended animation until such a time that medicine and its tools had advanced to the point that the body could be healed. This took years. For some reason, her existence is never revealed to the Loonatics (at least not during the years covered by the show). Due to the nature of her fumes, Zadavia gives her the name Stygian Skunk.

Race: As a decedent of Fifi Le Fume, Stygian Skunk is an anthropomorphic skunk. Her fur is purple (see color below), and her eyes glow hot pink when she uses her powers.

Color: Purple, but a lighter shade than Slam and a darker shade than the pink of Lexi

Powers:

Fumes of Forgetfulness: Not only does Stygian Skunk's musk stink like crazy and is hard to remove, it also induces short term amnesia in anyone who breathes the fumes. A side effect of the amnesia is the victim is more vulnerable to suggestion. She can make burst of stink that range from small sprays that affect one victim to massive clouds that can take out a city block. This is not the same as her normal stink, which means she has a secondary musk gland that produces the normal variety of skunk musk.

Amazon Prowess: She is an amazing athlete, plus she has cybernetic enhancements that further enhance her prowess until she is almost as agile as Lexi and almost as strong as Slam. A number of her internal organs were replaced with artificial equivalents due to the serious injuries she suffered at the time she acquired her Loonatic powers. Her running and leaping abilities are at least three times better than the best human athlete who ever lived (without super powers).

Electric Battery: She can absorb massive amounts of electricity which she can use to boost her scythe or temporarily supercharge her muscles, allowing her to surpass even Slam's super strength. It makes her all but immune to electrocution. She can drain electricity from nearby sources (depending on how power the source of electricity is: the higher the voltage, the farther away she can be when she starts draining it).

Electric-Scythe: Because of her Fumes and their side effects, Zadavia gives Stygian an Electric-Scythe as a Weapon. It has great shearing power (cutting even tempered steel), can be used as a mace when turned around, plus it can fire short range lightning and electrocute opponents by touching them.

...

Ace Bunny was meditating when the comm signal began ringing. He ignored it for the first ten seconds, and then yelled, "Will someone answer that?" Hearing no reply, he got up and went to answer it himself.

The image of Zadavia appeared as Ace said, "Sorry to keep you waiting. What's up Zadavia? Who do we have to save the world from this time?"

"It's nothing that dire, Ace. I'm just calling you to tell you that I'm sending someone to see you."

"A client?"

"No, Ace, I am sending you the seventh Loonatic."

"The what?"

"The seventh Loonatic, Stygian Skunk."

"Is there something that you haven't told us?"

"Yes. I will let her explain it to you in her own words."

"This I gotta hear."

"Zadavia out." The image vanished.

Ace turns and starts calling out to the Loonatics as he heads for the door, "Loonatics assemble! Where is everyone?"

...

The Loonatics are gathered in the landing bay standing in a circle around Ace.

"Who is coming?" asks Lexi.

"Zadavia says she's sending us the seventh Loonatic."

"The what?" asks Duck incredulously.

"And why now?" asked Tek, "There's been more than one time we could have used another ally."

"I don't know," says Ace, "All Zadavia said is that she will explain things in her own words."

"She?" asks Lexi.

"Yep, she definitely said 'she'."

"Did-she-give-any-more-details?" asked Rev at super talking speed.

"No."

"Great," said Duck, "We really need another person hogging my limelight."

"You have no clue what it's like to be outnumbered by the boys 5 to 1, do you Duck?" asked Lexi.

"Nope, not a clue. Not like I care either."

"Give her a chance, Duck," smirked Ace, "She might even like you."

Duck paused. "Really? She might like me?"

"I seriously doubt it," said Tek, "but anything's possible. You've been quiet, Slam. Don't you have an opinion?"

"Roo-radda-radda-root-raa-rooda-raa-root" said Slam.

"You think it would be cool to have another woman around here too?" asked Lexi.

"Raa."

"I see Zadavia's transport coming Ace," announced Tek.

"By the way," asked Duck, "who or what is a Stygian anyways?"

"Well, Stygian means from or relating to the River Styx."

"River what?"

"The River Styx. According to Greek Myth, the boatman Charon took the dead across the black River Styx on the way to the land of the dead. Anyone who drank from the River Styx lost their memories."

"Lose their memories?" asked Lexi, "that sounds scary."

The transport lands, and out comes a female skunk in a Loonatics uniform. The other Loonatics cluster around her as soon as she walks clear of the transport ramp. She carries a metal scythe over her shoulder.

"Greetings, I am Stygian Skunk." She speaks with a French accent (that the author cannot really reproduce here, unfortunately)

"Welcome," said Ace, "I'm the leader..."

"Ace Bunny. I've seen the files." Looking around the room, she said, "You are Lexi Bunny, Tek E Coyote, Rev Runner, Slam Tasmanian, and Danger Duck."

"That's right. Zadavia said you'd give us the scoop in your own words."

"Oui (yes). I almost died when I acquired my Loonatic Powers. Zadavia had to put me in suspended animation until medicine could repair the destroyed organs in my body. I am now more cybernetic organism than organic now. I was hidden deep in an underground lab for years."

"That sounds terrible," said Lexi, "does anyone know you're alive now? Any friends or family?"

"No. Everyone I ever knew believes I died that day. Zadavia says I can never go back to my former life."

"That's awful." Lexi hugs Stygian, who cradles Lexi's head in her hands and kisses her once on each cheek. Ace stares and Lexi blushes slightly.

"Definitely French," said Tek.

"Welcome to the Loonatics," says Ace, "We weren't expecting you, so we don't have a room set up for you yet."

"Whatever space you give me will be adequate," replied Skunk, "I spent years in a coffin-sized stasis booth, after all."

"Is that an Electric-Scythe?" asked Tek.

"Oui (yes). Zadavia felt that reckless use of my Fumes would cause too much havoc, so she gave me this weapon to deal with minor threats."

"That blade. It can sheer tempered steel."

"Oui (yes), but the other end can bash opponents, and I can also shock them and stun them with electricity."

"I can put a folding bed in my room until Skunk has her own room to sleep in," said Lexi.

"Why your room?" asked Duck.

"Duh. She's a girl, Duck. We need out privacy from you boys."

"I could not impose on you like that," said Skunk.

"Don't sweat it, it's not a problem at all."

"Merci beaucoup (thank you very much)."

Lexi takes Skunk's hand and leads her away while the boys look on, especially Ace.


	2. Chapter 2

Little Lost Loonatic

Stygian Skunk Part 2

Lexi showed Stygian around the headquarters, showing her the various attractions along the way. Along the way, she said various useful things like "This is the rec room. Over there is the 2 meter plasma screen TV. You know that with our satellites, we can get 10,690 channels.", "This is the kitchen. We have every kitchen appliance you could ever need, except a blender. Duck broke that this morning.", and "This is the exercise room. The machines can be set to simulate any weight arrangement, plus there's exerciser bikes, treadmills, and that place over there is usable for gymnastics, acrobatics, boxing and wrestling." Stygian seemed to be impressed with almost everything she saw.

Then Lexi got to their personal quarters. "That's Ace Bunny's Room," she said, throwing a look over her shoulder to Stygian that looked like she was getting her one warning.

"Oh mon cheri (sweetie)," said Skunk, "You are sweet on the Ace Bunny?"

"What?" sputtered Lexi, "No way. What ever possessed you to think that?"

"Oh, I am misunderstanding you?"

"We're just friends and coworkers."

Lexi pointed down the hall, saying in turn, "That's Duck's Room, that's Rev's Room, and that's Slam's Room."

Skunk looked at the door next to her, and said, "This is the room of the famous Lexi Bunny, no?"

Lexi blinked, asking "Famous?"

"Oui (yes)," she replied quietly, "That's what the files indicated from the news reports and the media clips included with them."

Lexi laughed a little nervous laugh as she reached out to push the button that made her door slide open. Leading her into the room, she said "Here we are."

"Lexi?"

"Yes?"

"Do you plan to hold my hand for the rest of the day?"

Lexi blushed briefly as she suddenly let go of Skunk's hand. Skunk smiled.

"Ah, I see you are using the Post Apocalypse Modern Style for your room. It's most appealing."

Lexi laughed nervously again, as she had no idea what Skunk was talking about. She indicated a space next to the bed, and said "I'll put the folding bed here once I clear enough space for it. Please excuse the mess, I wasn't expecting company today. I normally clean up my room tomorrow."

"Mess?" asked Skunk, "I hardly noticed."

Lexi tried to maneuver around Skunk to get back to the door, but snagged her foot on the throw rug in front of it. She stumbled, knocking Skunk on to the bed, and then falling on top. When pushing herself up, she inadvertently pinned Skunk's hands to the bed. There was an awkward second while Lexi and Skunk looked into each others' eyes, and then the door opened as Ace said, "How are things going lady-eee-EEE-eee-EEE! I'm so sorry!" The door snapped closed again.

Lexi jumped to her feet blushing horribly, and leaped to the door. She jabbed the button to open the door as she yelled, "Ace! It's not what it looks like!" Stepping into the hallway, Ace was already out of sight.

Just then, the alarm went off. "Saved by the bell," said Lexi quietly.

...

The Loonatics, including Skunk, assembled before the holographic projector where the image of Zadavia stood. Ace would not look directly at Lexi, but she couldn't explain in front of the others. Certainly not in front of Zadavia.

"Loonatics," said Zadavia, "Electro J Fudd has returned to Acmetropolis with some members of a notorious hunting club. I suspect he is up to no good, but nothing can be done until he commits a crime. He is currently not under any charges or serving any sentences. Acmetropolis Police have assigned undercover officers to keep an eye on them in case they try to pull something. Keep on your toes when you go out on patrols. I will call you if the Acmetropolis Police see anything suspicious. Zadavia out."

The image winked out.

Tek walks over to Skunk and hands her a 6" long rod about an inch wide. "What is this?" asked Skunk.

"I've modified your Electric-Scythe so it collapses into this form when you aren't using it. Simply press this button at the end of the rod twice in rapid succession to deploy the Electric-Scythe."

"That is terribly thoughtful of you, Tek. Merci beaucoup (thank you very much)."

"Vous êtes les bienvenus (You are most welcome)."

Skunk smiled.

"Tek," said Ace, "You speak French?"

"I studied a little French over the past hour or so."

"Wow, you never cease to amaze me with your intellect."

"Showoff," muttered Duck under his breath.

"Look, since Skunk is new here, and she makes seven, I think Lexi and I should have her patrol with us a few times. We can show her around the town while we're at it."

Lexi smiled a little awkwardly, but that seemed to go unnoticed.

"Oh mon cheri (sweetie)," said Skunk, "I see why you lead the Loonatics. You are so thoughtful, and your concern for others cannot be hidden."

"Yeah," said Ace as he scratched the back of his head.

"Showoff," muttered Duck under his breath.

"While we aren't busy, I can show you around the hangar bay so you can see all of out patrol vehicles."

"That would be great."

Suddenly, Duck was in Skunk's face, saying "And just so you don't forget, you're the rookie around here. YOU have to do what WE tell you."

"Je comprends (I understand)."

"Speak English, darn it!"

"She said 'I understand'," interjected Tek.

"Yes," added Skunk.

Ace takes Skunk's hand and leads her away to the hangar bay. Now Lexi is staring a little.

...

"And these are the Zoomatrixes. In case you're wondering, these motorcycles can convert to a flying mode, otherwise it would be real hard to get off the tower with them. When we join them together, they make an artillery platform that we can fire missiles and disruptor disks from."

"That is so fascinante (fascinating)."

Ace turned and leaned on the wall, subtly blocking Skunk's path. He didn't notice he was standing on an oil leak from one of the Zoomatrixes. "Now about Lexi... What she does in her personal... I mean to say... that is..." he stammered, his voice trailing off.

"Oh mon cheri (sweetie)," said Skunk, "You are sweet on the Lexi Bunny?"

"What?" sputtered Ace, "No way. What ever possessed you to think that?"

"Oh, I am misunderstanding you?"

"We're just friends and coworkers."

Skunk smiled.

Ace started to turn away, but slipped in the oil. He looses his balance, pinning Skunk against the wall. His body is pressed against hers, looking from behind like he's kissing her on the lips.

Lexi poked her head around the corner to ask, "Ace, can we-eee-EEE-eee-EEE! I'm so sorry!" She disappears from view.

Ace pulls back blushing horribly. For a second or two, he and Skunk just stare into each others' eyes. He suddenly hops around the corner shouting, "Lexi! It's not what it looks like!" But Lexi was already out of sight.

Just then, the alarm went off. "Saved by the bell," said Ace quietly.


	3. Chapter 3

Little Lost Loonatic

Stygian Skunk Part 3

As far as I know, Cosmo Sambo and Willo-Z are my own creations. They are decedents of Lil' Sambo and Willoughby (who are Bugs Bunny villains that I did not create).

...

The Loonatics gathered before the holographic image of Zadavia. It was apparent to everyone present that Ace and Lexi would not look each other in the eyes, nor directly speak to each other. Skunk stood close to Lexi as she watched and listened to Zadavia.

"How are you getting along with Stygian Skunk?"

"We get along fine, Zadavia," said Tek.

She glanced from Tek to Ace and back for a split second, and then continued, "The Acmetropolis Police have discovered that Hunting Club to which Electro J Fudd belongs is called the 'Hunters Alliance Remarkable Marksmen', or H.A.R.M. More than one of their members is under suspicion of illegally shipping high powered weapons into restricted areas of space. Two of the hunters known to be with Electro J Fudd at this time are Cosmo Sambo and Willo-Z. Both of them have served time in the past for the illegal hunting of rabbits."

Ace and Lexi quietly gasped.

"Are-you-telling-us-that-there-is-three-notorious-rabbit-hunters-on-Earth-right-now?" asked Red at super talking speed.

"Indeed. However, none of you should let your guard down. Hunters do not normally limit themselves to one species or class of prey."

"Yes," replied Tek, "Coyotes if no one else are painfully aware of that. Our kind has been the subject of vermin bounties for centuries."

Skunk, Ace, and Lexi all cast sympathetic looks towards Tek.

"While there's still no clear evidence they are planning a crime, I called you to make sure that you are appraised of the situation, and stay on full alert. Zadavia out."

Everyone stood quietly a moment after Zadavia vanished.

Skunk walked over to Tek and put her hand on his shoulder as she said, "Oh mon cheri (sweetie), I want you to know that I am feeling your pain. If you wish to talk about it, I am available at any time." She leaned close to Tek, cupping his head in her hands, and kissing him once on each cheek.

Tek blushed a bit as he replied, "Merci pour votre inquiétude, mais je suisbien (Thank you for your concern, but I am alright)."

"English, Tek," squawked Duck, "English."

"He says 'I am alright'," offered Skunk with a smile, which earned her a glare from Duck.

"I have some knowledge and study of things computer and technical," said Skunk, "I would love to look around your shop and see what you work with."

"Of course," he replied, "I have no secrets to keep from a fellow Loonatic."

Tek takes Skunk's hand as he leads her off to the lab, the others slightly gawking after them.

...

"Oh," said Skunk as she hopped around the lab, "is that a Molecular Scanner? Is that a Multi-Frequency Hyper-Scanner? Is that a Quantum Phase Field Frequency Stabilizer? Is that the Acmetropolis Tek 10,000 Molecular Processing Super Computer? Is that the Game Tech X Game Modulator with 8 player control capacity, 3-D Graphical Representation and Intuitive Wireless Game Control Remotes?"

Tek stood by the door, nodding and saying occasionally "That's right."

"Oh mon cheri (sweetie)," sighed Skunk as she turned to face him, "these are things I only dreamed I might see in person. You are so fortunate to work here."

Rev zips into the room, bumping into Tek while looking the other way. Tek stumbles across the room, knocking Skunk down onto the plasma screen display table behind her. Tek falls on top of her so that her legs come up on each side of his hips. Her tail sticks out between the legs of Tek and beneath his tail. He stops his fall by bracing his hands on the table, leaving his face right over Skunk's. The two awkwardly look into each others eyes for a second.

"Hey-Tek," asked Rev at super talking speed, "I-need-some-quality-time-on-the-GTX-I-wanna-try-my-new-hypergame-Yario-Tennis-5,000-Extreme-Special-Limited-Edition-Where-are-you-What-are-you-doing-Are-you-busy-eee-EEE-eee-EEE-I-am-so-sorry..."

By the time Tek moved a muscle, Rev was gone. It was even too late to say anything even by the time Tek said, "Rev, this isn't what it looks like!" He hadn't even bothered to try and run for the door. Rev was long gone. Sighing heavily, he wondered how he would ever explain this one to Rev.

"So you are aggressive, no?" asked Skunk, "Are you the predator type?"

"What?"

"You have me pinned, mon cheri (sweetie). I am in no position to fight you."

Tek jumped back exclaiming, "Je suis tellement désolé (I am so sorry)."

Skunk replied, "Cela va bien (That's alright)."

Just then, the alarm went off. "Saved by the bell," said Tek quietly.

...

The Loonatics gathered before the holographic image of Zadavia. It was apparent to everyone present that Ace and Lexi would not look each other in the eyes, nor directly speak to each other. Neither would Rev look directly at Tek. Skunk stood close to Lexi as she watched and listened to Zadavia.

"The Acmetropolis Police have sighted the H.A.R.M. Hunters in Acmetropolis Central Park. They are openly carrying high-powered weapons, and numerous citizens have called the Acmetropolis Police expressing concerns over their behavior and the comments they made to the non-human citizens of Acmetropolis. Get down to the Park and figure out what they are up to. Zadavia out."

The Loonatics stood about quietly before Ace finally said, "Gear up Loonatics. We're taking the Zoomatrixes to the Park. Pack the usual toys, Tek."

"They're precision..." started Tek, "Oh never mind."

After another couple of seconds, the Loonatics began moving towards the hangar bay. They weren't moving as fast as normal, especially not Rev.


	4. Chapter 4

Little Lost Loonatic

Stygian Skunk Part 4

As far as I know, Cosmo Sambo and Willo-Z are my own creations. They are decedents of Lil' Sambo and Willoughby (who are Bugs Bunny villains that I did not create).

...

As the Loonatics arrived in the hangar bay, he looked around and said, "I forgot, we only have 6 Zoomatrixes. You'll just have to use a jet pack, Skunk."

"It's alright, I would rather just ride with Lexi," replied Skunk awkwardly.

"Huh?"

Skunk turns to Tek, and pleads, "Ah Tek, je suis mort de peur de tomber. Ne me faites pas rouler ou voler par moi-même. S'il vous plaît ne dis pas aux autres. J'ai tellement honte de moi-même (Oh Tek, I am scared to death of falling. Don't make me ride or fly by myself. Please don't tell the others. I am so ashamed of myself.)"

"English, darn it," squawked Duck, "English."

Tek paused for a second, and then said, "She said that she isn't trained in the use of the 'sky cycles' and 'flying packs' yet. Please let me ride with someone. Lexi, would you please just let Skunk ride with you?"

"Okay," said Lexi, "sure."

Skunk breathed a sigh of relief and smiled at Lexi.

"Merci beaucoup (Thank you very much), Tek."

Duck just growled.

The Loonatics mount up on the Zoomatrixes with Skunk riding behind Lexi, and take off for the Park. As the Zoomatrixes change to flight mode and leave the hangar, Skunk puts her arms around Lexi's waist and squeezes unexpectedly hard.

Lexi yelps, "Hey, watch the death grip there Skunk."

Skunk replies, "I am sorry, mon cheri."

Lexi could easily feel Skunk's body shaking against her.

"Wait, you're trembling like you're scared. Did you tell Tek that you're afraid of flying?"

"No," said Skunk. There was an awkward pause before she continued, "I told Tek that I have a fear of falling. I nearly fell to my death when I gained my Loonatic Powers. Please don't tell the others. I am ashamed of my fear."

"Okay, I'll let it go for now, but Loonatics fly a lot like this. You have to get over your fear eventually. I swear that I'll do everything in my power to help you get there."

"Merci beaucoup (Thank you very much), Lexi. You are more kind than I deserve."

Lexi glanced over her shoulder, and noticed Ace was lagging behind. Was he staring at her and Skunk?

She thought about bringing up the incident she witnessed between Ace and Skunk in the hangar, but decided that that could wait until later.

Ace called everyone on the comm-link, saying "We're over Acmetropolis Central Park. Aim for the fountain in the middle, but keep your eyes open for a H.A.R.M. attack. We should stay close until we figure out what they're up too."

"Don't forget," advised Tek, "One of the known powers of the hunting suit of Electro J Fudd was an invisibility field. He might try that trick again."

"Got it, Tek."

...

Electro J Fudd watched from bushes in the park with Cosmo Sambo and Willo-Z.

Cosmo Sambo wore a battlesuit similar to the one worn by Electro J Fudd, but jet black in color. With the faceplate up, it was readily apparent that he was African-American in his heritage, but other than that looked like Fudd with really really short curly black hair. Willo-Z looked like an anthropomorphic hunting dog with brown fur, white hands and feet, white down the front of his torso and stomach, black floppy ears, and a long black thin whip-like tail. His muzzle was covered in gray fur ending in a big black nose. They both carried large futuristic looking rifles.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha. Dose wascally Woonatics are fawwing into my twap as I thought dey would. I will dwa the Woonatics out so you can attacks dem." Fudd closed his faceplate, switched on his invisibility field and started moving towards the Fountain at the center of Acmetropolis Park.

He watched them land at the fountain at the fountain, then asks "Wait, I tawt dey was onwee six Woonatics. Who dat extra won?"

...

It was taking a lot of effort to pry Skunk's hands apart from Lexi's waist once they landed. Her hands felt as strong as steel. Lexi wondered if the boys were staring at them by now. They would figure out Skunk's weakness if she didn't do something quick. Half turning back, she placed one hand on Skunk's shoulder, and proceeded to kiss her once on each cheek. This caused Skunk to relax and let go of Lexi's waist. As the two dismounted, she could see that the boys were in fact staring.

Tek already knew, but she had to make an excuse for the others. She took Skunk's hand in her own, and then rubbed the back of her hand with the other.

"Just first mission jitters, boys," she said, "nothing to see here."

"Oui (yes)," said Skunk.

"Of course," said Tek.

Duck just growled at Skunk, "You're still the ROOKIE, don't get in OUR way."

"Duck!" snapped Lexi, "There's no need to talk to her like that!"

"Of course you GIRLS would stick together, WOULDN'T you?"

"That is SO sexist!"

"Lexi! Duck!" interrupted Ace, "We're a team remember? We're supposed to work together? Ring any bells here?"

"Sorry," said Lexi.

"I'm sorry to be so much trouble," said Skunk.

"You better be," said Duck.

"This isn't getting anything done," snapped Tek, "so just get over yourself Duck."

"Everyone takes sides against the Duck," muttered Duck under his breath.

"Come on," said Ace, "We gotta start looking for Fudd and his buddies."


	5. Chapter 5

Little Lost Loonatic

Stygian Skunk Part 5

As far as I know, Cosmo Sambo and Willo-Z are my own creations. They are decedents of Lil' Sambo and Willoughby (who are Bugs Bunny villains that I did not create).

...

"Hah-hah-hah-hah-hah-hah-hah," waughed, I mean laughed, Fudd, "It doesn't matter how many of dem dey is, I will defeats dem wif my awesum stwategies. Even Dangerwous Duck. First, I will disable der toys, and den I will spwit dem up to pik dem off at owr weasure." He continued to invisibly observe the Loonatics from the bushes near the fountain.

...

Meanwhile, there seems to be a little dissension in ranks of the Loonatics. Okay, it's mainly just Duck being a jerk.

"I told you," squawked Duck, "we should have left the NOOB back at base."

"No you didn't," replied Ace.

"Did too," replied Duck. "Did not," replied Ace. "Did too," replied Duck. "Did not," replied Ace. "Did too," replied Duck. "Did not," replied Ace. "Did too," replied Duck. "Did not," replied Ace. "Did too," replied Duck. "Did not," replied Ace. "Did too," replied Duck. "Did not," replied Ace. "Did too," replied Duck. "Did too," replied Ace. "Did not," replied Duck. "Did too," replied Ace. "Did not," replied Duck. "Did too," replied Ace. "Did not," replied Duck. "You're absolutely right," replied Ace. "Told ya," replied Duck.

Skunk stepped over to Ace, cupping his head in her hands as she kissed him once on each cheek. "Vous êtes mon chevalier brille (You are my shining knight)," she said.

Glancing towards Tek, he asked, "and that means?"

"Huh?" asked Tek, scratching his ear, "Oh... Skunk called you 'her shining knight'."

Both Ace and Lexi stared a little after that one.

"Hey Tek," said Ace, "You got any of your scanning toys with you?"

"They're precision..." began Tek, "Yes, I brought scanners with me."

A round rust colored sphere about the size of a grapefruit rolled into the middle of them.

"ROORADE!" shouted Slam, but it was too late, it exploded in a flash of light. A few seconds passed as the Loonatics cringed.

"I was expecting that to hurt more," said Ace.

"I felt my body absorb some electricity just now," said Skunk.

"Electromagnetic Pulse Grenade," said Tek, "It won't hurt us, but all of our high tech gear is now shorted out. I don't think I'm going to have time to repair any of it."

"That means the scanners are busted too," growled Ace, "We'll have to find these punks the old fashioned way."

"Fudd or one of the H.A.R.M. must be close by. There's a finite limit on how far you can roll a grenade under these conditions giving the timer limits of that class of grenade and the surface conditions of the pavement surrounding the fountain."

"Got anything with your hyper-sensitive ears, Lex?"

"The park is too noisy," replied Lexi, "I haven't heard anything I can pinpoint yet."

"Lex?" asked Skunk.

"Just a pet name I call her," he replied.

"Ah, so you are sweet on the Lexi Bunny, no?"

"I said before...", snapped Ace, "This isn't the time."

Skunk just smiled.

A round dark gray colored sphere about the size of a grapefruit rolled into the middle of them.

"ROORADE!" shouted Slam, but it was too late, it exploded in a multiple burst of different colored lights accompanied by a horrendously loud bang. All of the Loonatics were blinded and deafened by the attack. Lexi especially grabbed her ears and screamed in pain.

"FLASH BANG!" yelled Tek, but no one heard him over the deafening ringing in their ears, not even Tek.

Fudd shot Duck with a net. The one covered with the slimy green anti-quacking gel.

Cosmo Sambo shot a missile at Rev, which burst into another net that anchored itself into the ground once it covered him.

Willo-Z fired a great gooey glob at Slam that covered him from his chin to toe in blue stuff that almost instantly turned into a solid stone-like substance.

Ace, Lexi, Tek and Skunk all stumbled away from the fountain as they held their ears. They were also all stumbling away from each other.

"Thwee down, four to go," laughed Fudd.

He summoned a machine that looked like an Acmetropolis Garbage Truck, whose sides opened as robot arms popped out to collect the three trapped Loonatics. In the case of Rev, a giant maw just ripped up the pavement and ground along with him. Each was dumped unceremoniously into a force bubble prison. There were three more spots.

"There's three cells and four more Loonatics," called Willo-Z over the radio, "what are we gonna do?"

"We gonna kill dem all evenchewally. Won Woonatic is jus gonna hav to die earwy," said Fudd, "Nuttin personal, new Woonatic, but it mus be you... What da hek iz dat?"

...

Skunk was terrified, deafened and could hardly see anything. She reacted instinctively by standing on her hands, raising her tail, and cutting loose with a cloud of musk. After that, she dropped to all fours and began to crawl away. She coughed a few times along the way. The other Loonatics were coughing more. While the musk stank like crazy, Skunk was immune to the amnesia effects. Ace, Lexi and Tek... not so much.

On the good side, the Loonatics were already blinded, so it was only the hunters who were any worse because the couldn't see through the thick cloud. Even in his battlesuit, Fudd backed away from the expanding cloud of stink. The fake garbage truck followed Fudd like a faithful hound.

"Curses," said Fudd on the radio, "Retweat! We come back for da udders waiter."

The three converged on the truck, jumped in the cab and flew away.


	6. Chapter 6

Little Lost Loonatic

Stygian Skunk Part 6

As far as I know, Cosmo Sambo and Willo-Z are my own creations. They are decedents of Lil' Sambo and Willoughby (who are Bugs Bunny villains that I did not create).

It seems there's unplanned yaoi and yuri elements in this chapter. They might continue if there aren't too many objections. I think the vernacular is SkunkXLexi and AceXTek.

...

Skunk stood once she got to the street. The musk cloud was getting weaker, and would soon dissipate completely. She shuddered to think how many innocents were affected by her musk of forgetfulness.

Looking down the street, Skunk saw Lexi staggering away. With her Amazon Prowess, she was running down the street at about 60 miles per hour (96 kilometers per hour), scooping Lexi into her arms as she ran by.

Lexi was crying. "Who are you?" she asked, "Who am I? Why do I stink? Why do my ears hurt? Why are we wearing these crazy pajamas?"

"So many questions, mon cheri," sighed Skunk.

"Is my name 'mon cheri'?"

"No, you are the Lexi Bunny."

"You know me?"

"Yes."

"Where are we going?"

"To the Acmetropolis Mega-Mart. I have to get some industrial strength oxygen cleaner based soap, a loofah bath brush, a 4 yard long (almost 4 meter long) garden hose, a disposable cell phone, and an extra large folding tub."

"Cell phone?"

"Yes, once I clean you up, I must call Zadavia and report my failings to her."

"Zadavia? Who's that?"

"It is not important right now."

"Okay, what ever you say sister."

...

Ace staggered from the Park. His mind was totally fuzzy. He couldn't remember any details about who he was or what he was doing there. Looking up the street, he saw a strange coyote staggering around in the same kind of tights as him.

"Hey doc!" he yelled. The coyote turned to look at him. "Yes, you! Come over here!"

Ace walked over to the coyote, who met him half way.

"Who are you?" he asked, "Who am I? Why do I stink? Why do my ears ring? Why are we wearing these crazy pajamas?"

"So many questions," sighed the coyote.

"So any answers?"

"No. My mind is completely fuzzy. I can't remember much of anything. It appears that we are suffering from some kind of amnesia."

"So you one of those super genius types?"

"Well, that does seem logical."

"Until we get our remembering things back, I think we should stick together, for safety. You don't eat rabbits, do you?"

"Not that I can remember."

...

Skunk set up the tub between two dumpsters on an abandoned lot. She thought about going back to the Loonatic HQ, but could think of no way to get there without flying. Besides, Lexi couldn't remember the access codes to get in even if Skunk could get them up there.

She used the hose to run water from the faucet on the motel next to them to full the tub half way, and then began adding the oxygen cleaning soap. The soap made the water foam like crazy.

"Okay," she said to Lexi, "It is time for the stripping."

"The what?"

"You cannot bathe in your crazy pajamas, mon cheri... I mean Lexi."

"Are you sure we're friends?"

"Definitely."

The girls stripped, and Skunk tossed the suits into the tub to sink to the bottom. Skunk also untied Lexi's ears, to they separated from bottom to top. "We will agitate the water and the suits as we wash," said Skunk.

"Your tail is so beautiful."

"Everything about you is beautiful," replied Skunk as she swept Lexi off her feet and placed her at the end of the tub facing away from the middle. Skunk then climbed in behind and used the brush to scrub Lexi's back.

"I'm really beautiful?"

"Oui... that means 'yes'."

"You speak another language?"

"Yes, I speak la langue française (the French Language)."

"That sounds exotic."

"Well, French is the language of love."

"Love?"

"Yes."

"Do you love me?"

"Yes, as much as Ace Bunny loves you."

"Ace Bunny? She loves me?"

"Ace is un lapin garçon (a boy bunny)."

"And that means?"

"Uhmm..." Skunk paused, then sounded out the words, "A may-el raa-bbit."

"Is he cute?"

"Oui."

"Do you love him too?"

Skunk paused again, then answered "Oui."

"Does he love you?"

"I do not know."

"Do I love you?"

"I... do not know."

Lexi turned around, and said "Let's find out." She hugged Skunk against her and kissed her on the lips. Skunk returned the hug, and the two warmly, deeply kissed each other for a minute or so.

Lexi leaned back as she said, "Well, it feels like love to me."

"Oui."

"I'm sure that if this Ace Bunny has a heart, he must love you too."

"I would like to think so."

...

A naked Ace stood before the foaming hot tub, and looked down at Tek already in the water.

"Are you sure it's okay to break into someone's house, dump a bunch of oxygenated soap into their hot tub, and just wash ourselves and our crazy pajamas like this?"

"The owner has obviously been gone for a while. I see no harm being done. Now just get in." Tek held up a loofah brush, and said, "It's scrubbing time."

"Are you sure we're friends? That you don't eat rabbits?"

"No one the first, and I'm pretty sure yes on the second. If I ate rabbits, I'm sure those memories would go back far enough that I'd remember it at least once."

"Okay doc, if you say so."

"Why do you keep calling me 'doc'?"

"I have no idea, doc. It just feels right."

"I suppose," said Tek as Ace slipped into the tub.

Ace turned his back to the coyote, and he started scrubbing away.

"Actually," said Tek, "you're both cute and charming. A natural animal magnetism. You seem like the kind of person I would like."

"That's good to hear, doc. You don't seem half bad neither."

"I'll take that as a complement."

...

Fudd and his buddies gloated over his prisoners.

"Stop gloating," shouted Duck, "there's still four Loonatics out the to stop you!"

"We broke them up," said Willo-Z, "They're all alone, and soon we'll take them one by one. You won't be such a small group here much longer."

"And that stupid skunk made them forget everything too."

"Iz zat so?" asked Fudd.

"Me and my big beak."

"Roo radda radda ranna roo," said Slam.

"You don't have to rub it in, hairball."

"Ace-and-Lexi-and-Tek-are-strong-Duck-They-will-get-by-remembering-or-not," said Rev at super talking speed.


	7. Chapter 7

Little Lost Loonatic

Stygian Skunk Part 7

As far as I know, Cosmo Sambo and Willo-Z are my own creations. They are decedents of Lil' Sambo and Willoughby (who are Bugs Bunny villains that I did not create).

It seems there's unplanned yaoi and yuri elements in this chapter. They might continue if there aren't too many objections. I think the vernacular is SkunkXLexi and AceXTek.

...

Once Skunk and Lexi were out of the bath and redressed, Skunk called Zadavia on the disposable cell phone.

"Well," said Lexi, "The stink is much less now."

"Hello?" asked Skunk, "Zadavia?"

There was a pause as she listened.

"Oui, la puanteur au Acmetropolis Central Park et les cas d'amnésie ont été causés par moi (Yes, the stink at Acmetropolis Central Park and the cases of amnesia were caused by me)."

There was a pause as she listened.

"Je suis content d'entendre que la plupart des gens sortis dès que les grenades commencé à aller au large (I'm glad to hear that most of the people got out as soon as the grenades started going off)."

There was a pause as she listened.

"Je suis tellement désolé. j'ai paniqué (I am so sorry. I panicked)."

There was a pause as she listened.

"J'attends votre jugement et de toute punition qui vous semble (I await your judgment and any punishment that you see fit)."

There was a pause as she listened. She then closed the phone.

"So what did this Zadavia person have to say?"

"I fear that I have let Zadavia and all of you down."

"What do you think Zadavia will do to you?"

"She will take me away from you, from the team."

Lexi put her arm around Skunk's waist as she said, "Don't go, I'll miss you."

"It was never my choice to make."

...

Once Ace and Tek were out of the hot tub and redressed, Ace turned to Tek and asked, "Do you think there's any more people like us out there?"

"Given the vagueness of the question itself and the lack of data to base a hypothesis on, I cannot come to a reasonable answer at this time."

"Do you always talk like that?"

"I postulate that I do."

"Do you think they left any food here?"

"I thought that you were uncomfortable with the precept that we are breaking into this house to use their facilities."

"Hey, in for a monocredit, in for a decacredit."

"I see. Very well, let us go investigate the food preparation and storage facilities here."

"That's the kitchen and the pantry, right?"

"That's the meaning that I intended to convey."

Ace hugged Tek as he said, "I have a feeling that we are gonna get along spectacularly."

"So you've abandoned the perception that I am going to forcibly make you in go into a pot with a variety of vegetables and broth, herbs and spices, shove an apple in your mouth, stick you in the oven and have rabbit stew for dinner?"

"Yeah doc, I'm not afraid that you're gonna eat me any more. That's what you just said, right?"

"You are correct, sir."

"You know, that sounds horribly cartoon-like."

"I wonder why."

"Just a feeling, doc."

...

"Willo-Z," said Fudd, "You stay here and gward the pwisoners. Cosmo Sambo n me will hunt down da udder Woonatics." He glanced at the force globe prisons, checking to see that Duck, Rev and Slam were still in there.

"Ah," moaned Willo-Z, "I don't wanna miss out on the hunt."

"Dose Woonatics are wascawy. If we weave dem unguarded, dey will shurwy get away."

"You got that right, Chrome Dome," piped up Duck.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha," laughed Fudd, "You taunts mean nuthin to me, Dangewous Duck."

"That's Danger Duck, you hunting halfwit!"

...

"Mon cheri, we need to go back to Acmetropolis Central Park and look for clues," said Skunk slowly, focusing on using English in spite of her accent, "I will save time if I just carry you in my arms like before."

Scooping Lexi up in her arms, she sprinted back to the street. Lexi put her arms around Skunk's neck as she mused, "You know, I could get used to traveling like this. When I'm in your strong arms, I feel totally safe."

Skunk blushed as she said, "You are too kind, mon cheri." Lexi gave her a long kiss on the cheek as she said "Mmmmmwwwaaa..." This made Skunk blush even harder.

"You know, Mon Cheri sounds better than Lexi Bunny," mused Lexi aloud, "Maybe I should legally change my name when all of this is over."

"When your memory comes back, you will most likely feel differently about that," said Skunk, who then thought, 'Vous aurez très probablement me haïssent et veulent voir Zadavia m'emmener (You will most likely hate me and want to see Zadavia take me away).'

Skunk dashed down the road avoiding the cars and pedestrians as she went.

...

Ace and Tek were sitting at someone's kitchen table.

"It's lucky whoever lives here stocked up a lot of these Chinese Meals in a Microwave Dish. This Veggie Chow Mien just plain rocks," said Ace as he shoved another forkful in his mouth.

"I agree. This Pork Stir Fry is also very adequate." Shovel, chomp, chew chew, swallow.

"Maybe we live together in a place like this, eh doc?"

"That would be acceptable."

"Is nothing ever just great or wonderful with you?"

"Those expressions are based on illogical assumptions, and not really my style of articulation."

"I wish I was as smart as you." Another forkful goes down.

"I am sure that you have other assets that will become apparent as your memories return. Like I articulated before, you do have a charm and magnetism about you. You could even be a leader." Shovel, chomp, chew chew, swallow.

"I'm not sure if I want that kind of responsibility on my shoulders."

"Yes," mused Tek, "Leadership is a burden. I'm not quite sure how I know that, but I do."

"Well, even if I am this leader you talk about, I certainly couldn't do my job without a big brain like you supporting me." Another forkful goes down.

"Thank you."

"You are most welcome." Shovel, chomp, chew chew, swallow.


	8. Chapter 8

Little Lost Loonatic

Stygian Skunk Part 8

As far as I know, Cosmo Sambo and Willo-Z are my own creations. They are decedents of Lil' Sambo and Willoughby (who are Bugs Bunny villains that I did not create).

It seems there's unplanned yaoi and yuri elements in this chapter. They might continue if there aren't too many objections. I think the vernacular is SkunkXLexi and AceXTek. However, I was hinting at and planning a ménage de trois (a three way relationship, literal translation 'household of three') with AceXLexiXSkunk. Relationships can be complicated, no?

And on another note, thank you Google Translate.

...

Skunk, carrying Lexi in her arms, raced back to Acmetropolis Central Park. By now, the cloud had long dissipated, but the Acmetropolis Sanitation Department was only now starting to neutralize the stink that Skunk's musk created. The only people were sanitation and police personnel, all wearing bio-hazard suits with complex air filter masks on them. The police suits and the sanitation department suits had clearly different text and images on them.

As Skunk zipped into the park, Lexi instinctively buried her nose into Skunk's suit to help filter the air she was breathing. She raced over to a pair of police officers, and asked one, "Y at-il des rapports d'activités inhabituelles dans le parc à la fois les grenades et de nuages puent apparu? (Are there any reports of unusual activities in the park at the time the grenades and stink cloud appeared?)"

One of the policemen paused, and then replied, "Oui. Un camion à ordures mystérieux regardant a été vu quittant le parcAcmetropolis centrale dans le même temps par des agents d'infiltration suite à la H.A.R.M. les chasseurs (Yes. A mysterious looking garbage truck was seen leaving Acmetropolis Central Park at the same time by undercover officers following the H.A.R.M. Hunters)."

"Ah, vous parlez français? (Ah, you speak French?)"

"Oui, j'ai pris des cours de français au lycée (Yes, I took French classes in High School). Êtes-vous responsable de la puanteurénorme ici? (Are you responsible for the huge stink here?)"

"Oui. Je suis très très désolé à ce sujet (Yes. I am very very sorry about that)."

"Vous êtes chanceux que vous êtes un Loonatic, sinon vous seriezpoursuivi à l'enfer et au dos. (You are lucky that you're a Loonatic, otherwise you would be sued to hell and back.) Par ailleurs, ce qui est erroné avec Lexi Bunny? (By the way, what is wrong with Lexi Bunny?)"

"Rien chérie, nous avons juste fini de laver la puanteur de l'uniformedehors, et Lexi est encore un peu secoué par l'incident (Nothing sweetie, we just finished washing the stink out of out uniforms, and Lexi is still a little shaken up from the whole incident)."

"Peut-être vous devriez l'emmener à l'hôpital? (Perhaps you should take her to the hospital?)"

"Je voudrais pouvoir, mais Electro J Fudd a capturé trois de nos camarades, et ils doivent être sauvés dès que possible (I wish I could, but Electro J Fudd has captured three of our comrades, and they must be rescued as soon as possible). Je ne peux pas faire cela sans Lexi (I can not do this without Lexi). Je suis un échec horribles (I am a horrible failure)."

The Policeman looked at Skunk sympathetically, and replied, "Ne soyez pas trop dur sur vous-même (Do not be too hard on yourself). Nous échouons tous moments (We all fail at times). Il suffit de vous ramasser, vous dépoussiérer, et revenir dans le jeu (Just pick yourself up, dust yourself off, and get back in the game)."

Skunk choked a little as she answered, "Oui."

She paused a second, and asked, "Peut la piste Système Acmetropolis trafic lorsque ce camion à orduresest allé? (Can the Acmetropolis Traffic System track where that garbage truck went?)"

The Policeman smiled and said, "Oui. Tout ce que j'ai à faire est d'appeler et de faire la demande (All I have to do is call in and make the request)."

"S'il vous plaît relais de toute information que vous obtenez au Zadavia (Please relay any information you get to Zadavia). Elle va m'appeler (She will call me). Je dois me sortir d'ici Lexi parce que l'odeur ne fait aucun doute lui faire mal cute petit nez délicat (I must get Lexi out of here because the smell is no doubt hurting her cute little delicate nose.)"

"Oui."

"At-on des observations rapportées Loonatics depuis l'incident parc? (Has there been any reported sightings of Loonatics since the park incident?)"

The Policeman called up a holographic display from his wrist, looked over the data, and announced, "Oui. Seuls vous deux, Ace Bunny et Tek E Coyote ont été repéré quittant le parc Acmetropolis centrale au moment de l'incident. (Yes. Only you two, Ace Bunny and Tek E Coyote were spotted leaving Acmetropolis Central Park at the time of the incident.)"

"Y at-il des indications sur la direction que Ace Bunny et Tek E Coyote étaient rubrique? (Is there any indications as to the direction that Ace Bunny and Tek E Coyote were heading?)"

"Oui. Ils ont été repérés se dirigeant vers des logements de classe moyenne-supérieure environ un mile de là. (Yes. They were spotted heading towards some middle-upper class housing about a mile from here.) Je crois que l'endroit est appelé 'Appartements adultes Acmetropolis ' (I believe the place is called 'Acmetropolis Adult Apartments')."

"Merci à tous pour votre gentillesse et de compréhension, directeur (Thank you for all of your kindness and understanding, Officer)."

"Je suis juste fait mon travail, jolie dame (I am just doing my job, pretty lady)"

Skunk ran back to the road to take the long way around to the other side.

Lexi raised her head and said quietly, "When you cut loose, you REALLY cut loose."

Skunk frowned, but Lexi giggled just a little.

"So did they see any of the boys?"

"Ace and Tek were seen headed for Acmetropolis Adult Apartments."

"I know where that is. Just follow the main streets around the Park and head north until I tell you to stop. They should be off the road to the right as we head north."

"Oui."

...

Ace looked at Tek, and said, "It's time to go back out there and found out if there's anyone who can tell us what's going on. We might run into any teammates we have."

Tek replied, "I agree. Besides, we don't want to get caught in here, and have to answer a lot of awkward questions right now."

"Good thinking."

Tek walked up to Ace, put his hands on his shoulders to Ace's surprise, and gave him a big fat lick across the face.

"Hey doc," sputtered Ace, "What was that for?"

"Well, if I'm supposed to truss you up like a chicken roast, shove an apple in your mouth and eat you later, I should at least taste you first."

Ace gasped as he replied, "That's so gross, doc! Don't even joke about things like that!"

Tek howled as he held his sides and laughed.

...

Rev looked to Duck and asked at super talking speed, "Any-luck-getting-that-anti-quacking-gel-off,-cause-quacking-out-of-that-bubble-would-be-so-helpful-right-about-now."

"For the fortieth time," replied Duck, "No. This isn't just gel, it's also glue. I can't even get this stupid net off me. I'm not better off than you or the Tasmanian statue over there."

Slam tried to speak, but only made the stone around him shake a little.

"Stupid Skunk!" cried Duck, "She's doomed us all!"


	9. Chapter 9

Little Lost Loonatic

Stygian Skunk Part 9

As far as I know, Cosmo Sambo and Willo-Z are my own creations. They are decedents of Lil' Sambo and Willoughby (who are Bugs Bunny villains that I did not create).

It seems there's unplanned yaoi and yuri elements in this chapter. They might continue if there aren't too many objections. I think the vernacular is SkunkXLexi and AceXTek. However, I was hinting at and planning a ménage de trois (a three way relationship, literal translation 'household of three') with AceXLexiXSkunk that begins to bloom now. Relationships can be complicated, no?

And on another note, thank you Google Translate.

...

Ace peeked out through the louvers as he checked to see if anyone was out front. He suddenly felt a hot breath on his backside, and glanced back to see that Tek was breathing on him. He turned about and lightly flicked the coyote on the nose, saying, "Stop steaming up my tail. What're you trying to do, wrinkle it?"

Tek just smiled. "Any traffic out there, bunny?"

"No doc, I didn't see anyone around."

"Well, then I guess it's time to go."

Ace walked over to the door with Tek following behind. As Ace reached for the button to open the door, Tek said, "Oh, I almost forgot something."

Ace turned back and asked, "And what would tha-ACK..."

Tek had shoved a big red apple into his mouth.

Ace bit the apple, munched it, and said, "It's no carrot, doc..." He paused a second, and said "Wait, are you still on the 'Tie-me-up,shove-an-apple-in-my-mouth-and-eat-me' thing?"

"Heaven forbid," said Tek with a big grin on his face.

"Yeah, I should hope so."

Ace punched the button to open the door, and the two walked out to the sidewalk between the buildings.

...

Skunk ran up the street (at about 60 mph/96 kph) carrying Lexi in her arms, nimbly avoiding the pedestrians and traffic as she went.

"We're almost there," said Lexi as she pointed ahead, "It's that driveway right over there to your right."

Skunk skid to a stop, and hopped off the street onto the driveway.

"Excuse me, citizen," said Skunk to someone walking by on the sidewalk, "have you seen a male bunny and a male coyote around here lately dressed like us?"

"Oh, you mean the Loonatics, Ace and Tek?" he asked.

"Oui."

"Yeah," he replied, "I saw them about an hour, hour and a half, ago a few houses that way." He pointed back the way he came. "For some reason, they were stinking like hell."

"Merci beaucoup."

Skunk bounced off the roof of a nearby car and up to the roof of the two-story flat. She ran from corner to corner, the two of them looking around between the buildings.

"I see Ace and Tek," said Skunk. She pointed at them for Lexi's benefit.

"That's the bunny that loves me?" asked Lexi.

"Oui."

"And the coyote? He's with us too?"

"Oui."

"I hope he doesn't eat bunnies."

"Most unlikely."

Skunk leaped from the building and landed in front of them, taking both by surprise.

"What the...?" asked Ace.

"Hey," said Tek, "babes dressed like us."

"Ace! Tek!" said Skunk, "It's us, Skunk and Lexi!"

"Do we know you?"

"Yes."

Lexi put her arm around Ace's shoulders and pulled him in to kiss his cheek. Skunk planted a big wet kiss on the other cheek.

"What did I do to deserve that?" asked Ace.

"Skunk and I love you," said Lexi as she blushed, "and you love me."

"I do?"

"I told you that you had an animal magnetism about you," said Tek.

"Do I love the skunk?"

"Kiss her and find out," said Lexi, "I did."

"Really? So Skunk loves you too?"

"Yes."

"A ménage de trois," said Skunk.

"I wish I knew what she just said," said Tek.

Ace takes Skunk's head gently in his hands and pulls her into a deep kiss that lasts for a minute or so.

He pulls his head back, and announces, "Feels like love to me."

"My turn!" said Lexi, "My turn!"

Ace takes Lexi's head gently in his hands and pulls her into a deep kiss that lasts for a minute or so.

He pulls his head back, and announces, "Feels like love to me, too."

Tek stepped up beside Ace and said, "Oh, I have a gift for you, lady bunny."

Lexi looked at the coyote and asked, "And what would tha-ACK..."

Tek had shoved a big red apple into her mouth.

Lexi bit the apple, munched it, and said, "It's no carrot..."

Ace looked at Tek and yelled "Doc!"

"What is it, Ace?" asked Skunk.

"Nothing," replied Tek with a big grin, "nothing at all."

Ace just looked between the coyote and the girls, and said nervously, "What he said."

"So who are we again?" asked Tek.

"You are Tek E Coyote," said Skunk pointing to Tek, then pointing to Ace, "and you are Ace Bunny."

"And you are?"

"I am Stygian Skunk, and this is Lexi Bunny. It will all come back to you soon, but we don't have time to wait for that."

"Why not?"

"Because Rev Runner, Slam Tasmanian, and Danger Duck have been taken by the Electro J Fudd and the H.A.R.M. hunters. We must rescue them as soon as possible."

"And they are?"

"Loonatics, just like us."

"We're Loonatics? Who came up with a dumb name like that?"

"I did," said a voice nearby. From a nearby payphone came the image of Zadavia.

"Zadavia!" cried Skunk.

"Loonatics, the garbage truck used by Electro J Fudd has been tracked using the Acmetropolis Traffic System."

"And she is?" asked Ace.

"Your boss," replied Skunk.

"Don't take Skunk away from us!" blurt out Lexi.

Zadavia paused, and said, "That's not important right now. You must save your fellow Loonatics as soon as possible... That's odd, I can't transfer the data through your comm links."

"Grenade impulsions électromagnétiques (Electromagnetic Pulse Grenade)" said Skunk, "Ils sont court-circuité (They are shorted out). Nous n'avons pas le temps ou la capacité à les remplacer, quepersonne ici ne me souviens comment revenir en siège (We don't have the time or ability to replace them, as no one here would remember how to get back into Headquarters)."

"I see," said Zadavia, "proceed to the Acmetropolis Warehouse District, building East 666. That is where the dump truck went. I will do my best to get you backup from the Acmetropolis Police."

"Je suis tellement désolé pour mon échechorribles (I am so sorry for my horrible failure)."

"Later, Skunk. Now all of you proceed to..."

"Is Skunk gonna carry all three of us?" asked Ace.

Zadavia paused a second, and then said, "I'm sending a cab to you."


	10. Chapter 10

Little Lost Loonatic

Stygian Skunk Part 10

As far as I know, Cosmo Sambo and Willo-Z are my own creations. They are decedents of Lil' Sambo and Willoughby (who are Bugs Bunny villains that I did not create).

It seems there's unplanned yaoi and yuri elements in this chapter. They might continue if there aren't too many objections. I think the vernacular is SkunkXLexi and AceXTek. However, I was hinting at and planning a ménage de trois (a three way relationship, literal translation 'household of three') with AceXLexiXSkunk that begins to bloom now. Relationships can be complicated, no?

And on another note, thank you Google Translate.

...

As the four of them waited for the cab to pick them up, Ace turns to Skunk and asks, "Are you gonna carry the girl bunny all day?"

Skunk started to answer, but Lexi cut her off, saying, "Do you hear me complaining?"

Skunk smiled, but also blushed at the same time.

"I think you boys are intimidated by a big, strong girl like Skunk." With one finger, she traced a line behind Skunk's ear, making her shiver a little.

"Intimidated? Me?" asked Ace and Tek in unison, "Heaven forbid." The two glanced at each other, then they all bust out laughing.

"You know," said Ace, "I have this feeling that we're a tight knit team and really close friends."

"You know it," replied Lexi with a smile.

'Ils vont me détester quand ils se souviennent (They will hate me when they remember),' thought Skunk sourly, 'et applaudir quand Zadavia me prend loin d'eux (and cheer when Zadavia takes me away from them).'

"Is something wrong, Skunk?" asked Lexi.

"Nothing, mon cheri," said Skunk as she lied, "It is nothing."

"You worried about getting the rest of the team back, aren't you?"

"Oui," said Skunk suddenly.

"Don't worry, we'll get them back somehow, and we'll all be together again."

"Oui."

A small green mini-van pulls up with a sign reading 'Acmetropolis Green Cabs' on it. The man asks out the window, "You Loonatics looking for a ride?"

"Yeah," replied Ace.

"Get in." The door slid open automatically.

"After the ladies," said Ace as he bowed and made a fluid gesture towards the door.

Skunk leaned in and placed Lexi on the far side of the middle bench seat, and then slipped in beside her. She leaned over slightly as Ace and Tek climbed into the back.

"We're ready, doc," said Ace, "Loonatics, let's jet!"

"This is a cab, buddy," said the driver, "I don't do jet."

Tek chucked and said, "That's some expression you have there, male bunny... I mean, Ace."

"It just felt like something I should say."

The cab pulls away from the curb and slips into traffic.

"That sounds like something a leader would say."

"Oui," added Skunk, "You are the leader of the Loonatics."

"I am?" asked Ace.

"Sounds good to me," added Lexi.

"How long til we get there," asked Tek.

"Given traffic conditions," replied the cabby, "about an hour or hour and fifteen minutes."

"Good," replied Lexi, "I could use a nap." She lay down in the seat with her legs hanging over the front with her head in Skunk's lap.

"Me too," replied Ace. He leans against Tek and rests his head on the coyote's shoulder.

Soon, Ace and Lexi are both napping.

"So," asked Tek, "do you love me?"

"I am so sorry," replied Skunk, "but I would be lying if I said 'yes'."

"That's all right, as long as we get along."

"Oui. We do cooperate."

"You love Ace and so do I. I hope we aren't fighting over him."

"I think Ace has enough love for both of us. True Love is a shared virtue."

"Although for some reason, I just can't get this picture of Ace trussed up like a chicken roast with an apple shoved in his mouth out of my mind's eye. It's not like I really want to eat Ace."

"That sounds like the bondage."

"Maybe I've said too much already," mused Tek, "Just don't tell Ace or Lexi about this?"

"My lips are sealed," replied Skunk, speaking slowly and deliberately since she knew that Tek could no longer understand French, "I'm sure you'll open up and share your feelings with Ace when you feel you are ready to. You never know, he might have thought that and be too embarrassed to speak of such things."

"Thanks Skunk. You certainly seem like a good friend."

"Oui."

...

Lil' Sambo and Electro J Fudd sit on top of a tall building. Fudd has his hand to his ear.

"What're we doing?" asked Sambo.

"Hah-hah-hah-hah-hah-hah-hah," laughed Fudd, "I'm scanning da Acmetwopolis Powice and Civiwian wadio twaffic for Woonatic sightings."

He paused for a moment, and then said, "Four Woonatics have been sighted weaving Acmetwopolis Adult Acres in a Acmetwopolis Gween Cab. Finds da cab, we finds ouw pwey."

Sambo and Fudd take off using their rocket boots, turning invisible a split second after launch.

...

"Why do I have this sick feeling I've been relegated to a bit part in this play?" asked Duck aloud in his force bubble prison to the other two Loonatics also in force bubble prisons.

"Roo radda radda radda roo," said Slam.

"You've always been a bit player, hairball."

"We're-a-team-and-we-all-count-Duck-even-you-and-Skunk-So-don't-play-the-high-and-mighty-warrior-around-me-You-move-in-molasses-slow-motion-compared-to-me-We-need-Slam-for-his-great-strength-and-twisting-destructive-power," said Rev at super talking speed.

"Raa," agreed Slam.

"You guys keep thinking that," muttered Duck, "Just keep thinking that."


	11. Chapter 11

Little Lost Loonatic

Stygian Skunk Part 11

As far as I know, Cosmo Sambo and Willo-Z are my own creations. They are decedents of Lil' Sambo and Willoughby (who are Bugs Bunny villains that I did not create).

It seems there's unplanned yaoi and yuri elements in this chapter. They might continue if there aren't too many objections. I think the vernacular is SkunkXLexi and AceXTek. However, I was hinting at and planning a ménage de trois (a three way relationship, literal translation 'household of three') with AceXLexiXSkunk that begins to bloom now. Relationships can be complicated, no?

And on another note, thank you Google Translate.

...

The Acmetropolis Green Cab pulls up to the warehouse gates. The Loonatics get out, and Ace circles around the front to the driver side window.

"I don't know if I have any money to tip you with, doc," he said.

"Don't worry about it," said the Cabby, "Zadavia already paid the full fee plus a generous tip."

"Wow," he replied, "I'm glad I'm working for her."

"Take care now," answered the Cabby as he pulled away.

The four Loonatics looked at the warehouse quietly, occasionally throwing glances at each other.

"We need a plan of attack," commented Ace.

"We don't know what we have or what we can do. Even if we knew what our precision instruments did, they're shorted out."

"The Electric-Scythe and the Guardian Strike Sword should not be affected," replied Skunk, "one is built to channel massive amounts of electricity, and the other is an artifact from another world."

"Who has the Electric whatyamacallit?" asked Ace.

"I do," replied Skunk.

"You do?"

"Oui."

"Who has the Guardian whosamacallit?"

"You do."

"I do?"

"Oui."

"What about the rest of us?" asked Tek.

"Nous avons tous les super-puissances (We all have the super powers)."

"English please, Skunk," replied Ace, "English."

Speaking slowly and deliberately, Skunk replied "We all have the super powers."

"Powers?" asked Lexi.

"Yes, I can store and discharge the electricity, Ace has the laser vision, Lexi has the brain blasts, and Tek has the magnetism power."

Ace elbows Tek, and says "I'm not the only one around here with magnetism."

"It's not the same," replied Tek, "not the same."

"So how do we do this stuff?" asked Lexi.

"I do not know, mon cheri. All I know is that it works when I will it to."

"Well, I know I have will."

"Me too," replied Ace and Tek as one. They glance at each other and laugh.

Ace points towards the warehouse, and announces, "Okay Loonatics, let's jet!"

"What jet?" asks Tek.

"Oh, never mind."

"I'm still stuck on the whole 'Loonatics' thing. It makes us sound like we're nuts!" said Lexi.

"When your memories return, I'm sure the answer will be clear to you," answered Skunk.

"We should break into two groups and approach the warehouse from..." began Ace.

"I'm with Skunk!" blurted out Lexi.

"That's fine," answered Ace, "That way, Skunk has a weapon in your group, and I have a weapon in ours."

"Oh mon cheri," said Skunk as she cupped Ace's head in her hands and kissed him on the lips, "Tronçonnage, même temporairement un si doux chagrin (Parting even temporarily is such sweet sorrow)."

"English..." began Ace.

"Wait, she said 'Even temporarily parting from you is such sweet sorrow'," said Tek, "I think my memories are coming back now."

"That's great, doc."

But Skunk frowned, for she thought her time with the Loonatics was growing all the shorter.

Lexi and Skunk angled off for the north side of the warehouse while Ace and Tek angled for the south side. Both groups made a wide arc around the main warehouse doors.

...

Lexi and Skunk came around to the north side, where they could see a window. It was too high for either of them to reach by themselves.

"Give me a boost up," said Lexi, "I'll take a look around."

Skunk stood with her back to the wall, cupped her hands low, lifted Lexi up, and let the bunny stand on her shoulders. Glancing up between Lexi's legs, she suddenly blushed and looked down at her own feet.

"I see something," said Lexi, "some guy who's some kind of dog. He's got a big gun thingie. There's three bubbles with people dressed like us in them: One is a duck, one is a roadrunner, and the other is... uhm... I don't know what that is."

"The Tasmanian Devil?"

"That could be."

"The duck is Danger Duck, the roadrunner is Rev Runner, and the Tasmanian Devil is Slam Tasmanian."

"Are you sure they're all part of our team? I mean, the duck looks kinda idiotic, the roadrunner looks kinda bird-brained, and the big hairy thing doesn't look too bright either."

"Oui. We all have our strengths and weaknesses."

"Wait, there's something going on on the other side of the warehouse."

...

Meanwhile, on the other side and about a minute earlier:

Ace and Tek came around to the north side, where they could see a window. It was too high for either of them to reach by themselves.

"Give me a boost up," said Ace, "I'll take a look around."

Tek stood with her back to the wall, cupped his hands low, lifted Ace up, and let the bunny stand on his shoulders. Glancing up between Ace's legs, he suddenly blushed and looked down at his own feet.

"There's three strange guys in pajamas like us," announced Ace, "and they look like they're trapped in some kind of bubble prison."

"Are you sure they're with us?"

"I think so. One is a duck, one is a roadrunner, and the other is... uhm... I don't know what that is."

"A Tasmanian Devil?"

"That could be."

Ace scratched his chin a moment before observing, "Are you sure they're all part of our team, doc? I mean, the duck looks kinda idiotic, the roadrunner looks kinda bird-brained, and the big hairy thing doesn't look too bright either."

"Probably. I'm sure that we all have our strengths and weaknesses."

Ace taps the wall with one knuckle, hops down to the ground and says, "Hey Tek coyote, I think this warehouse wall is metal. I'll cut it with this Guardian Sword thingie, and you open up the hole with your magnetism thingie."

He take out the empty sword hilt, and a blade pops out. "Well, I at least remember that much."

Raising the sword over his head, Ace says, "Tell me when you're ready, doc."

Tek focused his will, making his eye and hands glow. "Ready as I'll ever be."

Ace sliced the wall, cutting through it like a hot knife through butter. Tek sent out a wave of energy, making the slice peel open in both directions.

"Loonatics attack!" cried Ace as the two charged into the warehouse.


	12. Chapter 12

Little Lost Loonatic

Stygian Skunk Part 12

As far as I know, Cosmo Sambo and Willo-Z are my own creations. They are decedents of Lil' Sambo and Willoughby (who are Bugs Bunny villains that I did not create).

It seems there's unplanned yaoi and yuri elements in this chapter. They might continue if there aren't too many objections. I think the vernacular is SkunkXLexi and AceXTek. However, I was hinting at and planning a ménage de trois (a three way relationship, literal translation 'household of three') with AceXLexiXSkunk that begins to bloom now. Relationships can be complicated, no?

And on another note, thank you Google Translate.

...

As Ace and Tek moved into the warehouse, they were confronted by a anthropomorphic dog with a really large high tech gun.

Tek was focused on using his powers, making his eyes glow, as he said, "That gun isn't metal, Ace. My powers have no effect on it."

The dog-man opened fire on Ace, who evaded the shots with Martial Arts Maneuvers saying, "That's okay doc, I just remembered I've trained in Martial Arts for years."

On the other side, Lexi was looking through the window as she said, "Ace and Tek are attacking. I think Ace is in trouble."

"Can you see the attacker?" asked Skunk.

"Yes."

"Just Brain Blast him!"

Lexi focused her will, making a ball of energy appear between her ears. She fired the energy ball through the window (shattering it) as it smacked into the back of the dog-man.

Willo-Z staggered under Lexi's Brain Blast, looking back to see where the attack came from.

"We got support," said Ace, "press the attack!"

Ace steps into Willo-Z and slashes at his gun, cutting the last foot of the huge high tech rifle off of it. He drops the gun and withdraws around the corner of the garbage truck/force prison as Ace follows.

There is a sickening click as Ace steps on something, causing coils to spring out of the ground around Ace. The coils wrap the bunny from his toes to the tip of his ears, making him drop the Guardian Strike Sword as his arms are pinned to his sides, and a coil covers his mouth as well.

"Ace!" cried Lexi, "He's in trouble, Skunk!"

"Hop down," said Skunk, "We're going in."

Lexi hops off Skunk's shoulders. Skunk turns around, puts her fingers under the edge of the metal wall with a grip that's wider than her shoulders, and rips upwards with a grunt. The wall tears easily, making a doorway as wide as her grip.

Tek steps around the corner with his powers still going, and says, "Curses! The coils aren't metal either!"

Lexi slips by Skunk, enters the warehouse through the makeshift door, and fires another Brain Blast at Willo-Z.

Willo-Z activates something on his wrist, causing a glowing force shield about 3' feet across to spring into existence on his arm just in time to block Lexi's Brain Blast.

"Hey!" cried Duck, "Get us out of here so we can help!"

Skunk steps into the doorway, her eyes glowing brightly, points her open hands at the garbage truck/force prison, and the electricity begins to crackle around it.

Lexi fires more Brain Blasts at Willo-Z, who blocks them. He then slams the shield into Tek who was trying to sneak up from the other side. Tek gets knocked on his butt.

The cracking electricity from the garbage truck/force prison leaps like a lightning bolt over to the hands of Skunk. As she draws the power into herself, the force bubbles start to dim and flicker around the three trapped Loonatics. "Lexi!" cried Skunk, "Free the other Loonatics starting with Slam!"

As the force bubbles flicker out, Lexi redirects her Brain Blasts at the stone-like substance around Slam, making it shatter.

Tek jumps up and grabs Willo-Z's shield, taking a mild shock in the process.

Slam jumps down on Willo-Z, grapples him and goes into his Tornado Maximizer, tearing him out of the grip of Tek. Willo-Z howls incoherently as Slam spins him silly.

Lexi Brain Blasts the net over Rev, tearing it open. He zips over to Ace and starts pulling at the coils around Ace's arms and torso.

Skunk deploys her Electric-Scythe, firing a lightning bolt at the net over Duck. The lightning burns the net and the gel to a crisp, but also shocks Duck until he smokes as well. "Ow ow ow ow ow ow!" cries Duck, "Watch where you're shooting that stuff, sister!"

"Je suis désolé! (I'm sorry!)" cried Skunk.

"English, sister!"

"She's sorry!" interjected Tek.

Slam spins Willo-Z around the warehouse floor and finally ejects him into a heap on the floor.

"Mmmph mmm mmph mmm! Mmph mmm!" cried Ace as Rev vainly pulled at the coils around him.

"Slam," cried Skunk, "help free Ace! Lexi, cover Willo-Z!"

"Watch out for more of those coil mines!" cried Lexi.

"I got it," said Tek, "The coils aren't metal, but the mines are!" With glowing eyes, he raises his hands, ripping the metal mine casings from the floor.

He looks at Ace still gagged and trapped by the coils, and mutters under his breath, "Damn he looks hot like that..."

Slam gets to Ace and starts prying at the coils with Super Strength, and the coils begin to loosen.

"Mmmph mmm!" Ace tries to say.

Rev scoops up the now closed Guardian Strike Sword from the floor.

"Rev," says Skunk as she points at Willo-Z, "Strip him!"

Rev tosses the Guardian Strike Sword to Tek, and proceeds to strip Willo-Z of all gear in less than a second. He races several feet away to drop the gear he takes and goes back faster than the eye can follow. There's now a pile of weapons and strange gear several feet away from Willo-Z.

Now that Ace's mouth is free, he says, "You ordered exactly what I tried to say, Skunk. Maybe I should make you third in command of the Loonatics."

"Hey!" objects Duck, "I'm the third in command!"

"Rev," orders Ace, "Hogtie that dog! See how he likes it!"

Rev zips away and returns a split second later with a big coil of rope. Zipping in tight circles around Willo-Z, he's hogtied in less than a second.

"Soyez prudent, les autres chasseurs pourraient revenir à tout moment! (Be careful, the other hunters could return at any time!)" warned Skunk.

"English..." began Duck

"Careful, the other hunters could return at any time!" said Tek, "That's what she said!"

"Oh, we'll be ready for them," assured Ace.


	13. Chapter 13

Little Lost Loonatic

Stygian Skunk Part 13

As far as I know, Cosmo Sambo and Willo-Z are my own creations. They are decedents of Lil' Sambo and Willoughby (who are Bugs Bunny villains that I did not create).

It seems there's unplanned yaoi and yuri elements in this chapter. They might continue if there aren't too many objections. I think the vernacular is SkunkXLexi and AceXTek. However, I was hinting at and planning a ménage de trois (a three way relationship, literal translation 'household of three') with AceXLexiXSkunk that begins to bloom now. Relationships can be complicated, no?

And on another note, thank you Google Translate.

...

Fudd and Sambo flew invisibly across the city as they engaged in private radio chatter. The signals were scrambled to sound like background static to anyone other than them.

"So, da Woonatics have found our widdle hideout, have dey?" asked Fudd.

"It's lucky the cabbie was willing to talk," said Sambo.

"Of couwse he tawked. He diwn't wanna die."

"There's still no call back from Willo-Z."

"We must aswume that he has bween cwaptured."

"Then the other Loonatics would be free. We'd be walking smack into an ambush."

"I know, so we better get us some insuwance befow we go der."

"Insurance? So we're not headed for the warehouse?"

"No, we have a widdle stop to make first. Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

...

"What's the plan, Ace?" asked Lexi.

"First," he replied, "We gotta make some doubles of Duck, Rev and Slam, and make it look like they're still in the force bubble prison thingie. It doesn't have to be lifelike, cause Fudd and Sambo ain't gonna get much time to look at them."

"There's plenty of materials in this warehouse to construct the facsimiles from," said Tek, "and the force bubble prison system should reboot as soon as Skunk puts the electricity back into it."

"Once the decoys are made, we all find places to hide. When Fudd and Sambo come in to check, we jump them hard and fast."

"Que si l'appel Fudd et Sambo, et il n'ya pas de réponse? (What if Fudd and Sambo call, and there's no response?)" asked Skunk, "Ils pourraient penser qu'il ya un problème (They might think there is something wrong)."

"English!" squawked Duck.

"Skunk has a point," interrupted Tek, "If Fudd and Sambo don't hear from Willo-Z, they'll think something is wrong when they get here."

"Root root radda roo raana radda," said Tek.

"Force him to lie?" asked Tek, "We don't work like that, Slam."

Rev zipped over to the pile of Willo-Z's gear, and snatched up the comm. "It's-already-to-late-for-that-Willo-Z-has-unanswered-calls-from-Fudd-He's-sure-to-know-something's-wrong," said Rev at super talking speed.

"Make the decoys anyways, Tek," said Ace, "Even a one second advantage can make all the difference."

"I'm on it," replied Tek.

...

A private flying limousine traveled gracefully over the streets of Acmetropolis.

"We should arrive in less then 15 minutes, Miss Zadavia," said the driver, "The computer indicates no traffic jams or accidents."

"That's good," replied Zadavia.

The limo shuddered slightly, the internal lights flickering for just a split second.

"What was that?"

"I don't know. We just lost the link to the city computer system. The autonav is failing."

"Land quickly then."

"Affirmative."

"This is not the best area of town this could have happened in."

"I have my gun. I'll make sure we're safe."

The limo lands in the street to the side of the road.

Just then, the roof is peeled back by a man in black power armor. Another man is holding a pair of high tech goofy looking pistols. One gun shoots the driver with a dart, knocking him out. The other shoots a stream of very wide bandage that quickly wraps Zadavia from mouth to toe. She struggles vainly, trying using her light powers as well, but finds that the wrappings have suppressed her powers to useless levels.

"Excwuse me wady," says Fudd, "We need to bowwow you fo a while. A good huntwer always has his bait weady."

...

The decoys were constructed and set in the force bubble prisons, which Skunk empowered by channeling electricity back into the system.

The Loonatics scattered and hid, waiting for Fudd to return. Skunk dragged Willo-Z off with her, keeping her Electric-Scythe ready in case he tried something. Lexi and Ace were close to the front windows, so they could peek out once in a while.

Soon, they heard the whine of the rocket boots. Fudd and Sambo were back.

"Something's not right," said Lexi quietly, "One of them is carrying something."

"Come owt, Woonatics!" boomed Fudd.

"We got your Zadavia!" added Sambo as he held the bound and helpless Zadavia, "and we ain't afraid to hurt her if you don't!"

Skunk grabbed Willo-Z, and leaped in an arc that sent the two of them right through the cheap roof.

"No Skunk!" gasped Ace.

She landed in front of the two men, her Scythe behind Willo-Z's neck with the blade almost touching his carotid artery.

"Let Zadavia go unhurt," she growled slowly in English, "or your comrade's head and body become divorced."

"Do it!" mocked Sambo, "Zadavia means a lot more to you than that mutt means to us!"

Sambo looked terrified.

"I am the serious!"

"So are we," snapped Fudd as he stuck another pistol against Zadavia's temple.

"You would not dare!"

"We would, but you is a goody-goody," said Sambo.

Skunk dropped the Scythe from her trembling hand, making it clatter against the pavement.

"Drop the dog and kneel before us."

Skunk obeyed.

Sambo dropped Zadavia and drew a pistol. He kept the pistol trained on Zadavia's head as Fudd circled behind Skunk.

Lexi wept as she watched. "No," she cried, "no no no no no no no no no no!"

Fudd pulled Skunk's hands behind her back and clapped some fancy power suppression bands around her wrists.

"Please," begged Skunk as tears streamed down her face, "I do not want to die."

Fudd put the pistol to the back of Skunk's head.

"We hunters," said Sambo, "not executioners. This ain't right. This ain't the hunter's way."

Willo-Z growled through the gag.

"Lexi," said Skunk under her breath so only Lexi's super hearing could pick it up, "I love you and Ace. Forever."

"The odd Woonatic owt was gowwa die from the begiwwing," said Fudd darkly as he pulled the trigger.

The blast sent Skunk sprawling on top of Zadavia as a cloud of red mist remained where her head was once positioned. A black stream of smoke rose from the back of her skull, leaving a blacked mass there on the back of her head.

"NO!" screamed Lexi hysterically, "NOOOOOO!"


	14. Chapter 14

Little Lost Loonatic

Stygian Skunk Part 14

As far as I know, Cosmo Sambo and Willo-Z are my own creations. They are decedents of Lil' Sambo and Willoughby (who are Bugs Bunny villains that I did not create).

It seems there's unplanned yaoi and yuri elements in this chapter. They might continue if there aren't too many objections. I think the vernacular is SkunkXLexi and AceXTek. However, I was hinting at and planning a ménage de trois (a three way relationship, literal translation 'household of three') with AceXLexiXSkunk that begins to bloom now. Relationships can be complicated, no?

And on another note, thank you Google Translate.

...

Ace and Lexi watched in horror as Fudd executed Skunk. Her last words rang in Lexi's hypersensitive ears. 'Lexi. I love you and Ace. Forever.' She collapsed to the floor in an insensitive heap, bawling and weeping uncontrollably.

"MURDERER!" screamed Ace as he drew the Guardian Strike Sword, "LOONATICS ATTACK!"

The warehouse door exploded as Slam went through it in Tornado Maximizer mode.

Rev shot out after Slam, changing directions almost on a whim. He stopped for a split second, saw Skunk, and raced past so fast that Skunk's body seemed to vanish into thin air. A red streak was last seen heading towards downtown Acmetropolis.

Slam saw the helpless Zadavia, and spun over her. She was swept up harmlessly in his Tornado Maximizer as he raced away after Rev.

Sambo and Willo-Z looked at Fudd with disgust as Ace, Duck and Tek came out.

"That way too much, Fudd," said Sambo as he threw down his rifle, raised his hands over his head and backed away from it, "You on you own!"

Duck warmed up a pair of eggs and Tek his magnetic powers, but Ace raised his free hand as he growled, "Disarm and arrest Cosmo Sambo guys. THIS IS SINGLE COMBAT! FUDD IS MINE!"

"Sure thing," said Tek.

"Whatever," said Duck.

"Scwewy wabbit," said Fudd, "I wiw enjwoy destwoying you." He fired the pistol as fast as he could at Ace, who dodged about half the crimson energy bolts and blocked the other half with the Guardian Strike Sword.

Duck and Tek circled wide around the battle towards Sambo, who still stood with his hands up.

"Guardian Strike Sword!" cried Ace, "Blast him!" A massive lightning bolt shot at Fudd, who dodged the blast, and watched as it slammed into a nearby dumpster in an alley. The dumpster exploded into a million fragments.

"Nice twy bunny!" mocked Fudd.

"Like your marksmanship's anything to brag about, doc!"

Fudd dropped the pistol and drew a high tech rifle.

"Now I bwast you, scwewy wabbit!"

The beam was continuous and too large to dodge, so Ace blocked it with the Sword. The force of the beam pushed him back towards the warehouse.

Duck and Tek were helping Sambo out of his suit, who was cooperating with the Loonatics.

"Ace?" asked Tek.

"I GOT DIS!"

"Showoff," muttered Duck.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" laughed Fudd, "Dis will finish you!" Two tubes popped up from the back of Fudd's armor, and a bunch of balls began to arc over behind Ace. As each ball struck the ground, they turned into a landmine.

"Damn," muttered Tek, "not metal either."

Ace grunted as he was pushed back further.

"Ace?" asked Tek, "Are you sure?"

"I SAID I GOT DIS!"

"I call dibs on Ace's room," said Duck.

Ace just scowled.

Fudd continued to waugh- I mean laugh.

"GUARDIAN STRIKE SWORD!" cried Ace. A pink lightning bolt arced through the air up from the Sword, and down onto Fudd. Fudd suddenly was floating on his back, his beam shooting up into the sky harmlessly. Ace turned and flipped the Sword towards the minefield. The energy beam followed, and so did Fudd, landing on his back hard.

There was multiple explosions as Fudd hit several landmines at once. The beam stopped shooting into the sky at that point. He then bounced around a few times, tripping more mines. No one could see through all of the smoke and sparks from the blasts, not to mention everyone was a little deafened by the noise levels.

Duck and Tek slapped the cuffs on Sambo as Ace raced back into the warehouse. He let the Sword fall from his grip as he picked up Lexi and held her trembling body against his.

Lexi looked into Ace's eyes, her eyes huge. "Lex?" asked Ace.

"Sh- sh- she-" choked Lexi, then cried aloud, "SKUNK LOVED US!"

Ace broke as he hugged Lexi against him. They both bawled like babes who just lost their mother.

The smoke cleared to reveal Fudd standing, his armor shorting out and broken in many places. His beam cannon was broken in half.

"Holy crud!" cried Tek.

Just then, a subcompact car landed on top of Fudd with a crunch. This was followed by a sedan, an SUV, an oversized pickup truck, and finally a roach coach.

"Stick a fork in him," said Duck, "he's done."

Tek looked down the street as Rev and Slam respectively raced and spun their way back. Rev raced up to Tek in a split second and said at super talking speed, "We-came-across-an-ambulance-and-Skunk-and-Zadavia-are-on-their-way-to-Acmetropolis-General-Hospital-They-were-cutting-Zadavia-loose-when-we-left-them-Skunk's-in-bad-shape-bad-shape-bad-shape-They-said-they'd-do-everything-humanly-possible-for-her-but-couldn't-promise-nothing-I-believe-they-will-do-everything-in-their-power-I-hope-Skunk-is-alright-She's-hurt-so-bad-GURK!"

Tek had reached out and clamped his hand over Rev's beak. "I got your drift," he said quietly, "now help me arrest what's left of Fudd before Ace murders him personally."

Rev gulped even as Tek held his beak.

The wail of sirens in the distance told them that the police, the fire department, and the rest of the show would be showing up momentarily.

...

Lexi laid in bed, staring at the ceiling. She had cried herself out of tears again, as the stains running down her cheeks attested. There was a knock at the door, but she didn't have the heart to answer.

"Lex?" asked Ace, "Lex? Can I come in?"

No answer.

The door opened as Ace let himself in. He was carrying a tray with a bowl, a cup and some silverware.

"Lexi," cried Ace, "You haven't slept or eaten anything at all in the two days Skunk has been in the hospital. She wouldn't want to have you suffering like this."

He set the tray on the nightstand, and then gently sits her up and props her up with the pillows.

"You gotta eat something," he pleaded.

She stared at him vacantly.

"Eat something for Skunk," be begged, "eat something for me."

She blinked.

"YOU GOTTA LIVE FOR SKUNK!" he screamed, "LIVE FOR ME!"

She slowly opened her mouth. Ace picked up the bowl and a spoon, scooped some soup into it, blew on it a couple of times, and then put it to Lexi's lips. She quietly pursed her lips and sucked down the nutritious fluid.

"You're a good girl," sobbed Ace on the verge of crying, "my good girl... Skunk's good girl..."

...

The Loonatics stood before Zadavia's hologram.

"There's nothing more we can do," she said, "except put Skunk back into stasis. It's the only way we can keep her alive until medicine again advances to the point where she can be healed. The metal parts that reinforced her skull saved her from outright and certain death. I swear that I will never forget Skunk nor my pledge to find a way to heal her."

"We won't forget either, Zadavia," said Ace and Lexi together. They stopped and looked into each others' eyes.

Tek came over, putting his arms over Lexi and Ace's shoulders, and said "We can get through this together as a team. None of us are ever alone." He said the last part as he gazed into Ace's eyes.

"Thanks Tek," said Ace as he shifted his gaze over to Tek's eyes, "It really means a lot."

"Slam miss Skunk much too," said Slam slowly and with uncharacteristic clarity.

Rev shot a glare at Duck, who was oddly totally quiet. Not even a peep. He seemed to be actually looking at Ace, Lexi and Tek with sympathy in his eyes.

Ace looked back to Lexi and said, "I promise when Skunk comes back to us, it will be the biggest party in the history of the world."

Lexi smiled softly.


End file.
